lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Melting Love
BLACK (4-10) |risk_level = ALEPH |death = yes |breach = yes |status = yes |facility = Yes |spawncreature = yes |help = yes |image2 = MeltingLovePreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 32 |bad_mood = 0-14 |norm_mood = 15-24 |good_mood = 25-32 |qliphoth_counter = 3}} "… and my dear employees, I hope you all put on the gas masks that we distributed to you before we come in here." - Melting Love's Entry Melting Love (D-03-109) is an Abnormality taking the form of a pink slime creature, with female humanoid figure. It has a head with substances resembling hair, covering the top of her head and from behind, going down to her waist; she possesses a pair of white eyes, a mouth, a thin body with a pair of arms, and from the waist down, it melts into a pink puddle. Ability Melting Love's first ability will trigger when an employee first performs a work, other than Repression, on the Abnormality. If this happens, she will give them a blessing(D-03-109-1) resembling a slime heart that follows the employee before they leave the room, giving the blessed employee a special state. Upon exiting, a pink heart will appear on the employee, and pop afterward. The employee in this special state will heal 30 SP every 15 seconds, have an increased Success Rate (+10%) on Melting Love and will heal 25-35 SP after completing a work with corresponding abnormality. On the other hand, the employee will create a pink explosion every 10 seconds, spreading several slimy particles around them. When the explosion occurs, employees or clerks in the same room have a rather low chance (25%) of gaining a small slimy mark on their cheeks (D-03-109-2), entering phase 1 of the infection. After a few seconds (50~60 seconds), the employee's face will turn pink, phase 2 of the infection. These marked employees and clerks will heal SP over time and perform the same pink explosion, infecting other employees and clerks with a rather low chance (25%). The pink explosion from the blessed employee will be paused for 30 seconds if the employee with the slime heart preforms Insight Work and generates 24 or more PE-Boxes. However, getting below 24 PE-Boxes will cause all marked employees to be immediately transformed into slime minions. The blessing remains until the end of the day and only one blessing is given at the same time. If the marked employees or clerks are not taken care of or the day is not completed before transformation (100~120 seconds), they will be eaten by slime from below and turn into a HE class slime entity (D-03-109-2), with their skeleton being the only thing left of them inside the slime, and become aggressive entities. They possess average movement speed and moderate Black Damage (6 - 12). Melting Love's second ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. The Qliphoth counter can be reduced when getting a Bad or Normal work result, as well as if the blessed employee does Repression work. If the blessed employee dies, the heart will be removed and the Abnormality will drop her Qliphoth Counter to 0. She will also drop her Qliphoth Counter to 0 if half of the alive employees in the facility are infected while the blessed employee is still alive. When the Qliphoth Counter is depleted, the Abnormality will breach. When breaching, her appearance will change, revealing a hunched over creature covered with the pink slime with long arms, there are also visible bones coming from insides of Melting Love. Melting Love possess 1500 HP and average Movement Speed. She possesses a close ranged slam attack that does a decent amount of Black Damage (15 - 25). She will occasionally fire slime from her mouth when a target is in the same area, dealing high Black Damage (25 - 45). Employees who are hit by the slime projectile will have a pink glowing circle around them, taking 2 - 3 Black Damage every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. Employees killed by Melting Love will turn into the HE class slimes. After 60% of her HP is removed, she will start healing 200 HP every 15-20 seconds, and all pawns will try to shield Melting Love. If the employee with the blessing is alive and Melting Love escapes, the 'blessed' employee will be eaten by slime from under them and turn into a WAW class slime minion (D-03-109-1), with a slightly larger size compared to other HE class slimes, they are also faster and deal about double the amount of Black Damage (12-20). They are still marked with the blessing, and the Abnormality will follow Melting Love with all the other slimes. If D-03-109-1 dies while Melting Love is breaching, the Abnormality will heal all of her own HP and enter an "Enraged" state, dealing extra damage with her attacks(Slam: 20 - 32 ; Slime projectile: 30 - 60). Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Details Melting Love responds to the four works in order of best to worst, varying with the next works: Attachment, Insight, Instinct, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Melting Love's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-14 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 15-24 will cause it to feel Normal, and 25-32 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 4 - 10), the amount of E-Boxes (32) and their emotional states and its Qliphoth Counter (3). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when the work result was bad or normal." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Melting Love gave a lump of slime to the first employee (D-03-109-1) who conducted any other work than repression work. The lump healed D-03-109-1’s mental health and increased the chance of success in work. However, further observation is required to decide how the effect of the lump changes accordingly to the state of Melting Love." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when D-03-109-1 finished repression work." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "The employees who are in the same area as D-03-109-1 can be infected by the slime by low chance. The employee who is infected by the slime (D-03-109-2) can be distinguished with the trace of slime on their cheeks. The employee who was in contact with D-03-109-2 was infected by low chance. When enough time passed after the infection, D-03-109-2’s skin was completely merged with the slime and the infected employees’ turned into ████████." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Qliphoth Counter reached 0 when the number of D-03-109-2 took up the half of the department while D-03-109-1 was still alive." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "Qlihpoth Counter reached 0 when D-03-109-1 died." * "Managerial Tips 7" **"After a series of experiments, it is found that the slime affects electromagnetic wave. If D-03-109-1 conducts insight work and produce 24 PE-Boxes as a result, the slime won’t catch onto other employees for 30 seconds. However, be cautious that if less than 24 PE-Boxes are produced, every D-03-109-2 may transform into ████████." Escape Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). This includes her defenses when breaching: Red: Absorb (-1.0) - White: Normal (1.0) - Black: Weak (1.5) - Pale: Endured (0.8) Big Slime (D-03-109-1): Red: Absorb (-1.0) - White: Normal (1.0) - Black: Vulnerable (2.0) - Pale: Endured (0.8) Slime Pawn (D-03-109-2): Red: Immuned (0.0) - White: Normal (1.0) - Black: Vulnerable (2.0) - Pale: Normal (1.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +2% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +2% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon, Suit and Gift 'Adoration'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = Adoration |Damage = Black 22-44 |AttackSpeed = Slow |Range = Long |Cost = 222 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Temperance Level 5 |Description = "A big mug with mysterious slime inside. It’s a by-product of some horrid experiment that eventually failed. People who touch this slime complain strange sensation on their skin. But it won’t stop there." |SpecialAbility = "Reduces the Movement Speed of the target by 30% for 5 seconds Additional B damage for a certain amount of time"}} |-| Suit = ALEPH |Name = Adoration |RED = 0.3 Resistant |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 0.3 Resistant |PALE = 1.0 Normal |Cost = 120 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Fortitude Level 5 |Description = "It is not as unpleasant to wear as to look at. It gives you an illusion of comfort and bravery. Be cautious because when the attachment gets too strong, it will hold onto the wearer and won’t let go." |SpecialAbility = When E.G.O GIFT is equipped, creates R type shield when more than 10 damage is taken while HP is under 20 Movement speed is reduced by 50% when the shield is activated.}} |-| Gift = HP +5, SP +10, Success Rate -5, Work Speed -5 |Chance = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Story * "This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer 'mul' " "A melted slime. Its resemblance to human is revealed when inspected closely. The containment unit is covered in mucus secreted from this abnormality." *"I’d like to talk about that recent incident that everyone heard about. Yes, that dreadful incident when an army of slimes took over this facility for (Redacted) minutes. There were several containers left in the (Redacted) lab which were not processed properly during the experiment related to (Redacted) If you know about (Redacted) experiment, you would already know that the content inside those containers are merely useless leftovers that only prove that the experiment has failed. The researchers did not feel the need to get rid of them. It was obvious that the newcomer to the research team had no idea what was inside of them. Employee Marie found the pink slime in the containers and decided they could pose a threat. It is assumed that she thoroughly concealed and kept them in (Redacted) status. If my assumption is correct, the melted object in the containers is the (Redacted) of (Redacted)." *"I don’t know if it was fortunate for us or not, but its memories, including the ones about the experiments, were completely gone and it could barely speak a word or two. It was also mentally unstable. It became extremely nervous whenever employee Marie was not present. Brother. Employee Marie had a brother who she lost in her childhood. Everything started when she felt attachment to a child-looking pink slime that follows her around. Employee Marie showed an unprecedented rate of mental contamination. Yes, it was certain that the abnormality somehow affected her positively in some way. But that was the end of it. Her colleagues started catching her odd behaviors. They tried to press her on that. It was the right thing for them to do. They were educated about mental contamination and that someone disappearing in every break time is a dangerous sign. But employee Marie didn’t say anything to them and ended up being contained in the counselor’s room until she opens up. Meanwhile, this slimy creature, that had forgotten everything, instinctively remembered something. That it had to get out of the facility no matter what happens. The abnormality once again felt extremely nervous when employee Marie didn’t show up in time. It thought that she was in danger. It was then that it decided to escape WITH her. It was a rare bond that was formed between two. They cared for each other from the bottom of their hearts." *"Locked in the counselor’s room, employee Marie gave up her right to be silence and began to reveal what she had done. How she kept the content inside the container, how she was able to form a bond with it. However, she couldn’t finish. Because she melted down in blink of an eye. Yes, she literally melted. Completely. That was not the end of it. The slime that was employee Marie few second ago began to move. It was not a difficult task for it to slide under the door of the counselor’s room. Did it have a speck of human rationality? No. As if a newborn creature blindly follows its mom, it just moved towards the abnormality. It was not only employee Marie that turned into slime. Every single employee who had contacted her began melting, too. Employee who questioned her, had a meal together, worked together… Soon, this army of slime started to attack the employees. For the mother slime abnormality that they love. Yes, with only love, they killed." *"… and my dear employees, I hope you all put on the gas masks that we distributed to you before we come in here. I wish nobody took it off out of boredom or stuffiness. I must inform you that some of you are already infected by the slime abnormality that I told you about. We did not give gas mask to some of you. We said that’s because we were out of stock. But the truth is, it was to distinguish the infected and those who are not. You might feel fine for now, but in an hour, your flesh and bone will start to melt, and your mind will disintegrate into pitch black nothingness. Then you will begin messing up the facility. Killing every employee here as the start. Yes, I know. You can’t believe it. You feel so alive and clear now, how can you melt into a slime? But you will. It’s not your fault. Someone among you contacted the slime abnormality, and you were just unlucky enough to be around that person. It’s meaningless now to find the first infected. I doubt he or she had any idea how catastrophic the result of their action will be. They did it out of pure affection, after all. And, non-infected who are wearing masks, please pay extra attention to your hygiene and report immediately when you see an employee acting weirdly. You will just get infected too if you try to help them. Now, in your desk, there will be 9mm pistols, all locked and loaded. What you have to do now is clear. We will not open the doors until the situation is… taken care of. If you think this is too cruel, let me remind you. It’s your job. I hope to see you again after everything is over." Flavour Text * "Melting Love makes people who look at it feel affection without them noticing." * "Pink slime, Melting Love is sliding around the containment unit." * "If employee feel like to neglect some of the safety and sanitary protocols, it will result in a slime hell." * "Unknowingly, Melting Love’s army grows day by day" Trivia * This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer 'mul'. Gallery EmployeeWithMeltingLoveGifts.PNG|Employee with Gift and the Blessing MeltingLoveCompleteWork.PNG|Effect after completing a work on Melting Love. MeltingLovePinkExplosion.PNG|Pink explosion on employee. MeltingLoveGiantSlime.PNG|Giant slime creature (D-03-109-1). ClerkWith_D-03-109.PNG|D-03-109-2 appearance on clerk. ClerkAboutToTurn.PNG|Phase two of D-03-109-2 D-03-109-2_Effect.PNG|Clerk(D-03-109-2) about to transform into the slime creature. MeltingLoveTinySlime.PNG|Tiny Slime attacking an office worker (clerk). MeltingLoveEscapeWithSlimes.PNG|Melting Love with Slimes. MeltingLoveDetailsUnlocked.png|Melting Love's Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Religious Category:Abnormalities from backers